Nada (Editada)
by assilem.sanilas
Summary: Hermione Granger no creen que sea posible enamorarse de alguien si esa persona no es tu pareja, pero cuando Draco Malfoy la invita a salir descubre que no todas las relaciones tienen nombre ni descripción, que no siempre es bueno luchar. Versión Actualizada.
1. Prologo: 11 de septiembre del 2003

**Nada**

Melissa Salinas de la Vega

_"Para mi amargado favorito, _

_por lo que pudo y no fue,por lo que fue y no pudo"_

* * *

Los personaje, escenarios y situaciones que reconozcas no me pertenecen todo es idea de J. K. Rowling. Su cuenta bancaria lo demuestra

* * *

**Prologo**

11 de septiembre del 2003

El espacio en el ministerio que llamaba oficina a cada instante se volvía más sentía como si se volviera una caja de zapatos. Sin luz, sin aire. Jamás había sido claustrofóbico pero comenzaba a entender cómo se sentía uno.

Era como estar varado en el medio del desierto, sabía que de algún modo él mismo era quien había llegado ahí pero no había manera de que se marchara. Ni siquiera había manera de que dejara de pensar en aquellas palabras porque sabía que en su vida lo único que recordaría para siempre serían aquellos pergaminos cubiertos con la delicada caligrafía en un descolorido azul, su tinta predilecta.

Le hubiera gustado quedarse con ellas, a decir verdad no había algo que deseara más que familiarizarse con cada uno de esos pergaminos hasta que se gravara su huella en ellos. Pero era un masoquista.

Y sabía que a la larga le dolería más que las palabras se desdibujaran en su memoria.

Hacía mucho tiempo había aprendido que las segundas oportunidades no existían, y aquella situación no era más que un conjunto de malas elecciones. Lo había echado a perder desde un principio.

Él había decidido regresarle aquellas cartas. Él había decidido herirla. Él había decidido no elegirla.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:**

Si alguien me a leído antes sabrá que esta historia no es nueva, tengo la mismo publicada en esta cuenta pero la verdad no me siento cómoda con ella.

Hace un par de meses tuve la dicha de que una gran mujer me ayudo a editarla y tener un mejor resultado de la obra. **Sangre de Papalotl **me ayudo beteando muchos de los capítulos y presiento se darán cuenta cuando dejo de hacerlo.

Agradezco a quienes se tomen el tiempo de leer de nuevo mis disparates y espero no defraudarlos.

** Besos**


	2. 16 de Octubre del 2001

Los personaje, escenarios y situaciones que reconozcas no me pertenecen todo es idea de J. K. Rowling. Su cuenta bancaria lo demuestra

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

16 de octubre del 2001

Con pereza estiro la mano hasta alcanzar el pequeño celular negro sobre su burro y apagar la alarma. Ni siquiera tenía que abrir los ojos para saber la hora que era. Cada día desde hacía más de 3 años la rutina era igual 5:45 am y ella comenzaba su día.

Su casa era un pequeño departamento alejado del centro de Londres Mágico. Ser heroína de guerra no pagaba las facturas y ella jamás había vivido en la opulencia así que cuando se graduó de Hogwarts y tuvo que buscar un trabajo eligió un modesto edificio a las afueras de la ciudad con departamentos pequeños que consistían en una recamara, un baño y una pequeña cocina. Funcionaba para ella.

Media hora después y un café en la mano arribaba al ministerio.

—2. 5 kilómetros bajo la altura de seguridad impuesta por la ley—discutía con apremio Harry Potter frente a ella— ¿Y sabes que fue todo lo que dijo? _Pagare la multa_—contesto sin dejarla hablar.

Después de _la batalla de Hogwarts_, como pasaría a la historia el final de la segunda guerra Mágica. Sus dos mejores amigos habían dimitido del colegio y se habían integrado al equipo de Aurores del ministerio. Harry había encontrado su lugar en el mundo entre las filas del equipo y Ron un año después volvió a dimitir y paso a ocupar el lugar que dejo su hermano mayor en sortilegios Weasley.

Una vez a la semana Hermione compraba comida, Ron se auto robaba dulces y Harry pasaba por cervezas de mantequilla y se sentaban en el minúsculo departamento de la castaña tan solo a acompañarse en la vida. Funcionaba para ellos.

Había días completos en los que echaba de menos la continua y absorbente compañía de sus mejores amigos. Después de todo había vivido casi una vida completa a su lado durante los años de la lucha contra Voldemort, eran recuerdos que no podía solo echar atrás y seguir, había puesto más de una vez su vida entre sus manos.

—¿Y cuál es el problema entonces?—cuestiono sobándose las sienes—Tramita la multa y hazla pasar al área de tesorería.

—El problema es Hermione, que necesito una aventura en mi vida.

No pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de su mejor amigo. El hombre ante ella no parecía divertido con la situación.

—Tengo 20 años soy Auror, tengo una hermosa esposa, y un hijo en camino ¿Y sabes que es lo más emocionante que me sucede en el dia? El hecho de que una bruja sangre pura no respeta el límite de vuelo sobre escoba. Yo solía robar huevos de dragón por diversión, Hermione

—Robaste _una vez_ un huevo de dragón y no fue por diversión. No exageres—Lo corrigió remarcando la ocasión—Y te recuerdo que pudimos a ver muerto en cualquiera de esas _divertidas _aventuras—contesto con sarcasmo—Agradece la vida que tienes Harry y vívela.

Regreso la vista hacia el pergamino que revisaba antes de que su mejor amigo llegara y la interrumpiera como signo de que la conversación había terminado, pero mientras escuchaba cerrar la puerta de la oficina no pudo evitar pensar que tenía razón.

Había vivido los mejores años de su vida cuando aún ni siquiera era legal para manejar un auto. No podía concebir el hecho de que pasaría el resto de su vida tras aquel viejo escritorio de roble. Necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarse. Necesitaba algo más que un puñado de pergaminos en su vida, necesitaba algo suyo. Una aventura que no involucrara a sus mejores amigos.

—Hermione—Saludo la imponente voz de su rubio compañero de departamento—¿Te gustaría salir el sábado?

Draco Malfoy era sin lugar a dudas un tipo con suerte _o dinero_. Después de la batalla fue juzgado como un menor de edad que tan solo cumplía con los deseos de su loco padre y tras la declaración del trio sobre su ayuda en la mansión fue exonerado de culpa y tan solo se le pidió terminar sus estudios, cinco años de trabajo comunitario en el ministerio y una ridícula multa que probablemente era lo que gastaba en uno de sus muchos trajes que fue a parar al orfanato de los niños que quedaron huérfanos tras la guerra.

Al ministerio le pareció gracioso ponerlo a trabajar a su lado, la sangre sucia y el ex mortifago siendo colegas, con sus oficinas una frente a la otra_. Tan gracioso_.

El pasar de los días y la monotonía apoderándose de sus vidas le permitió apreciar al chico que había crecido a su lado durante toda su vida. Draco Malfoy era el ser más interesante sobre la fas de la tierra y también era condenadamente apuesto.

Nunca llegaba más tarde de las 9 de la mañana y tampoco mucho antes, era tan puntual que se había sorprendido ella misma viendo así la oficina frente a ella cuando su reloj cucu marcaba las 9 campanadas tan solo para voltear justo cuando el atravesaba la puerta y le daba un asentimiento de cabeza como reconocimiento. En esos momentos solo quería esconderse bajo su escritorio y morir de vergüenza.

Draco Malfoy no tomaba té como cualquier ingles normal. Al parecer durante sus años de adolescente había viajado a América y se había vuelto adicto al café, al punto de que tomaba poco más de 12 tazas al dia solo con un par de cucharadas de azúcar, el olor de la condenada cosa en él, le provocaba agua la boca.

También era un maldito maniático del orden… como ella y no podía envidiar su maldita capacidad de siempre mantenerse sereno. La volvía loca. Siempre estaba pensando en él.

Y aunque no podía negar que eran buenos compañeros de trabajo jamás habría pensado en salir con él o por lo menos no que él la invitara.

—Te equivocaste de puerta, Malfoy.

Lo vio sonreír de esa engreída y característica manera tan propia de él y tan solo se obligó a fruncir los labios para no sonreír de vuelta. No debía de ilusionarse él jamás la vería de esa manera.

—Es al puerta correcta "Departamento de seguridad Mágica"—leyó de la placa de su puerta, antes de agregar—Hermione Jean Granger. El sábado a las 8.

* * *

**Nota de autora: **

Como lo mencione antes, deben prestar atención a las fechas. Gracias por leer.

Besos.


	3. 20 de Octubre del 2001

Los personaje, escenarios y situaciones que reconozcas no me pertenecen todo es idea de J. K. Rowling. Su cuenta bancaria lo demuestra

* * *

**Capitulo 2** 20 de Octubre del 2001

La noche era obscura, con apenas y unas cuantas estrellas muy lejos de sus dedos.

Había pasado el dia completo… corrección, los últimos 3 dias completos, muerta de los nervios. Draco era sin lugar a dudas la persona más imponente que jamás había conocido. Era reservado y frio, siempre un par de pasos delante, completamente racional. Si no fuera porque lo había atrapado un par de veces con la mirada perdida en su ante brazo habría jurado que había salido inmune de la guerra. Se sentía una niña tonta e inexperta a su lado.

—¿Por qué cambiaste?—cuestiono la bruja arrepintiéndose inmediatamente después de que las palabras salieran de sus labios.

—La guerra cambia a las personas, Hermione. Creo que debes de saber eso.

Lo vio ahí a tan solo un paso de ella, llevaba aquel suéter delgado azul marino que se camuflaje aba en la obscuridad de la noche asiéndolo parecer una alucinación, con la piel increíblemente pálida, el cabello tan rubio que parecía una aura de luz y los ojos grises como el granito de su lápiz favorito. Era increíble guapo y distante.

-¿Por qué me invitaste a salir, Dr… Malfoy?—cuestiono, sin la confianza suficiente para llamarlo por su nombre.

El rubio se detuvo en seco sin darse la vuelta. Sin ningún tipo de aviso previo su mente se llenó de esos recuerdos, los recuerdos que había intentado eliminar dentro de él. Recordó el silencio de la desierta mansión aquel dia, recordó lo frio del mármol bajo sus dedos, recordó las saladas lagrimas en sus mejillas como dueñas y señoras de su sufrimiento.

Aquel día mientras tomaba la delicada invitación de bodas de la que creyó durante mucho tiempo la mujer de su vida, se supo perdido. No importaba lo que hiciera de ahora en adelante en su vida, jamás seria el tipo de hombre con el que una buena mujer se casa y tiene una familia, no, no él. y mientras su mente se llenaba de todos esos pensamientos sin ningún tipo de motivo se filtró ella, la única mujer que jamás había visto como una mujer… la niña de los dientes grandes que alzaba la mano cada dos minutos durante las clases, la niña que caminaba a prisa por los pasillos de Hogwarts con más libros de los que sus brazos podían cargar, recordó a la chica que se sentaba en medio de los partidos de quidditch con la mirada en cualquier parte menos donde debería de estar, pensó en la mujer que lo vio con cara de súplica en medio de su biblioteca llena de lodo, completamente _sucia_ y que no emitió sonido alguno mientras su tia la torturaba hasta la locura, pensó en la mujer que veía hacia su oficina cada dia y que no apartaba la vista hasta que lo veía llegar. Solo había una mujer lo suficientemente fuerte para él.

—Creo que eres una persona lo suficientemente interesante como para conocer—dictamino sin sostenerle la mirada.

Pero incluso así pudo ver como la castaña sopesaba la respuesta como si no estuviera segura de que pensar. Después de un par de minutos asintió, al parecer lo suficientemente complacida con ella.

—Me alegro de que lo hicieras—contesto antes de meter la varita de caramelo que comía entre sus labios.

Draco jamás admitiría que junto a los recuerdos de la castaña siempre estaba la sombre de otra mujer. Su mujer. A quien él siempre esperaría.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Espero que les este gustando esta nueva actualización. Tengo varios capítulos listos para publicar, me gustaría que me dieran su opinión por un RW.

Gracias por leer, besos.


	4. 01 de Noviembre del 2001

Los personaje, escenarios y situaciones que reconozcas no me pertenecen todo es idea de J. K. Rowling. Su cuenta bancaria lo demuestra

* * *

Capitulo 3 01 de Noviembre del 2001

La lechuza entro rápidamente por la ventana, asustándola en el proceso, era grande y pesado, con el plumaje pulcramente negro y brilloso, y a ella le encantaba verlo entrar aun cuando sospechaba mucho no tenía que ver con el impresionante animal.

Por un momento lo dudo, desde aquel dia en el que caminaron por las calles de Londres muggles como un par de jóvenes que solo disfrutaban de la compañía del otro Malfoy no había vuelto a hablar con ella. Cada dia en cuento el reloj daba su novena campanada su vista viajaba a la oficina de enfrente solo para verlo entrar enfundado en uno de esos elegantes trajes negros a medida que le sentaban tan ben. Lo veía asentir y entrar a la oficina sin ningún tipo de integración más. En más de una ocasión se había preguntado si no había sido más que un sueño, un muy elaborado sueño.

Sin poder resistirse más desato el pequeño pergamino que se enrollaba en la pata del animal y le sirvió unas cuantas golosinas antes de sentarse a leer lo que decía.

"Tú y yo iremos al teatro el domingo, di la hora.

D. M."

Una tonta sonrió y un calor que jamás había sentido se apoderó de ella. Se sentía como la colegiala que jamás se había permitido ser, recibiendo la nota de su compañero de clases entre pupitres en la clase de encantamientos. Y antes de que se pudiera arrepentir escribió la respuesta y la ato a la pata del animal quien emprendió el vuelo en un espectáculo digno de ver.

Cuando la mascota del rubio no fue más que un punto en el cielo se preguntó si había hecho mal, después de todo Malfoy no había dado signos de reconocerla siquiera como amiga los últimos 10 dias, ¿Por qué debía ella de aceptar estar a su completa disposición? Sería la última vez, se prometió. Antes de regresar a su trabajo.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Espero que les este gustando esta nueva actualización. Tengo varios capítulos listos para publicar, me gustaría que me dieran su opinión por un RW.

Gracias por leer, besos.


End file.
